Cupid Herself
by Camy99
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are in deep lurv, are going to get married, and make 5000 babies! At least that's what I say. Who's I? Miley aka. Cupid Stewart. A Loliver story in Miley's POV. Is that even possible? Read to see. Epilogue here!
1. Prologue Hellos from Cupid

**Note: K this story is going to be a challenge for me, I'll tell you that now. So I hope you like it **

**--------------------------**-------------

Hey y'all! I'm Miley Stewart, or as I say Miley-knows-everything- Stewart, hahah. Okay, so maybe I _don't_ really knoow _everything_, but if there is one thing I know about it's relationships. And at the moment I have one specific relationship on my mind. Whose? My best buds': Lilly and Oliver. Those two are going to date because they are ddeply in love with each other.

They just don't know it yet.

"I can't fall for my donutty best friend." She says.

"You were wrong about Becca." He says.

"We don't want to ruin our friendship." They both won't stop saying.

Shut up and kiss already! I say!

I've tried so many times to set them up! Heck, I even wrote a song for them: If we were a movie, _Oliver_'d be the right guy, and _Lilly_'d be the best friend, that _he_'d fall in love with...yaddy-yaddy yaddah you know the rest. But do they listen? Noo. Nonetheless, I plan on sitting here (or standing) and tellinig you the everyday stories of why I KNOW those two are meant to be and are in complete denial.

Much lurv from Cupid herself,

Milez muah

PS. Lilly and Ollie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...lalalalala

**--------------------------------------**

So...waddya think so far? The next chapter just needs to be typed up and will be up either tonight or tomorrow. :)


	2. Clumsy

**Enjoy :) BTW I don't own Hannah Montana. Just saying.**

**------------------------------------------**

I closed my eyes as I felt the heat of the sun darken my skin. Relaxing every muscle in my body, I let my toes mix in with the warm sand. Oh yeah, this is the life.

Rather than irritate me, Lilly's and Oliver's shrieks and laughter brought a smile to my face. I enjoyed hearing them surf together while I tanned. That is, until I felt a bucket of water splashed all over me! I yelled and leaped from my towel as Lilly and Oliver practically fell over laughing.

"You should,"--laughter—"You should have seen your face!" Oliver cracked up as Lilly did what was supposed to be a reenactment of my expression (Which I beg to differ.)

I shot them both evil glares as I tried to get them to shut up. Lilly was hardly breathing as both kept trying to find something to hold them up. A wicked smile formed itself on my face as I got an idea. Payback time! I slightly stuck out my sandal exactly where Lilly put her foot down. In normal circumstances, my sandal would have only poked her foot, but since she was off laughing like a mad woman, in one second her foot landed on the sandal, it slid back from her weight and frictionless sand. There went Lilly flying right into Oliver. I. Am. Genius.

Haha! It was now _my_ turn to laugh. You should have seen Lilly's face as she realized she hadn't stepped on firm ground. Or Oliver's face when Lilly knocked him down! Priceless and hilarious. "HAH! Who's a-laughin' now?" I giggled frantically pointing at Lilly basically sprawled on top of Oliver. Oh, where's a camera when I need on?

Lilly sighed as she rolled off her lover, I mean, best friend and onto the sand. "You are, Miley. You're laughing. Ha. Ha," she said all too sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her, she'd thank me later and she knew it.

I hadn't heard anything but groans from the guy lying beside her so I kneeled down to him, "Are we alrighty here mister?" He groaned again and rolled over to face the ground. "Urm Lilly, you should check up on your boyfriend I think you might have killed him…" I chuckled.

She must have actually been concerned since I received no cold 'stop-acting-like-we're-dating-'cause-we're-not' glares from her. "You alright Ollie?" she asked in that caring voice as she attempted to turn him around. He muttered something to which both Lilly and I went "Huh?" (Although, may I add, hers was more like a "Hmm?" as in "Hmm? Do you want a kiss babe?" Wink, Wink.)

Oliver motioned to Lilly to come closer to him and whispered something in her ear. Well, he actually whispered to her mouth since his face still rested on the ground and she was looking down on him. Honestly, WHERE'S A CAMERA WHEN I NEED ONE??

Anyways, after he whispered to her, Lilly's face went through a few phases. First her eyes widened in absolute shock, then they twitched at mild disgust, and then her mouth bent upwards and as if the previous episode wasn't enough she burst out laughing. He told her to shut up as she let herself fall to his chest and laid there laughing. (Camera??!!!)

"I…"—giggle, giggle, giggle—"I'm soo-o-o-o-orryyy-y-y," I think is what she was saying. Even though it really sounded like 'I'm so naughty.' Ahem, no comment.

Anyways she eventually stopped laughing, and we stayed a little bit to watch the sunset. I didn't bother to ask what was so funny earlier considering the mature person that I am. We walked home without anymore intrusions from Ms. Clumsy. Fun day.

PS. Lilly IMed me what they were laughing about, not that I pleaded for it or anything. Apparently, as she knocked into Oliver her knee hit a certain place quite sensitive to guys. Wow…

PPS. Guess what was in my beach bag all along. My digi cam. Go figure.

PPPS. I still can't believe she knocked him in the groin!! Lilly's getting a little ahead of herself there. BWHAHAHAHA!!!! Ok, I'm done..

Many X & Os,

Milez

**------------------------------------------**

**Yea..short chapter. Sorry..Might get longer as I go along though, you know me. **


	3. Everybody's Fool

**Note: OMG. You'll never believe it but I was DONE typing this chapter and ready to put it up LAST FRIDAY. Then what happens? My internet decides to stop working. It still isn't working but I'm using my mom's laptop. So I am VERY VERY VERY VERYYY sorry for the long wait, I really didn't plan it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence nor did I own 'Clumsy' by Fergie. And I also don't own Hannah Montana. Just saying.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_You get the best of both worlds'_, my stupid twirling alter-ego alarm sang. I groaned and shut the box as I tried to sneak in more sleep time only to see Jackson burst into my room.

"Milez!! Milez, get up!! You'll never believe what just happened!" he yelled.

"Go away, I don't care," I turned the opposite side.

"No, Miley this is serious! Get out of bed!!" he shouted pulling on my blanket.

Can you believe this nonsense? "Are you MAD?! Get OUT of my room!!" I threw my mini orange pillow at him.

"Okay…But you're the one that's going to be driving in a ripped up car when 16…" he started walking out.

My eyes shot open, "Mad-idiot-brother say what?"

Jackson turned back around. "You heard me. Ya see, Little Rover next door missed his breakfast, your car was opened and looked tasty," he said rubbing his belly.

"Are you KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!!" I shoved my blankets off and leaped out of bed.

"Nope, here's proof," he threw me part of a completely ripped apart black leather car seat. If I was an easy fainter this would have been a fainting moment. Shrieking as if it was the end of the world, and it was for that dumb old pooch, I sprinted down the stairs.

"DADDY!" I shoved the seat part in his face, "Tell me this isn't true."

He shrugged, "Surry bud." My eyes widened and I ran out to the driveway. This cannot be happening! I don't even have my dang license yet and already my car is….perfectly fine. Blinking and confused, I looked in side. There was my black corvette sitting there with its lovely leather seats inside and in their new condition. What the friggin' heck's going on?! I stomped back inside and stood there tapping my foot. "I don't know _what _this is, but itain't from my Baby C," I threw the ripped up thing at Jackson, who's face looked deformed he was grinning so much.

"I'm guessing this would be a great time to say…APRIL FOOL'S!" He high-fived my dad as they both laughed. I rolled my eyes. Oh yes, haha, but don't worry revenge will be coming.

"Oh and Milez, you better hurry it's already 7:55 am." Jackson chuckled as he shoved a waffle in his mouth and waked out to his beat-up car.

I glared at him. "Hope you choke," I mumbled and hurried upstairs.

-------------------

Panting I collapsed on my locker after running wildly around my house and then to school. I swear, I can't wait to get my license. Then I can be rollin' like a….roller…person. Okay, forget that last statement. Either way, I didn't even get the time to come up with a good April Fool's joke for Lils and Oliver. I wouldn't mind a Mountain Dew for lunch today. Let me explain. Just like some people make the other owe them a drink if they say something at the same time, we owe each other a soda if we manage to fool the other on April Fool's. Which is today!

But no matter, they always play their little practical jokes after lunch, because by then I don't want a soda anymore (little smart skaters they are), so I'll be ready then,

Talking about them, here came the two holding hands and talking excitedly about gosh-knows-what, so I—

Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! Hold up! Did I just say _**holding hands**_?!!! I did a double take confirming that, yes indeed; my two best buddies' fingers were intertwined with each others. I sent them questioning looks but they were too deep in their conversation to notice. What could they possible be talking about that could be so interesting anyways? And why were they being so smiley and giggly? What the hay is going on??!!!

As they approached me, Lilly cracked up at—I'm guessing—something Oliver said and when they stopped in from of me she put her head on his shoulder (!!!) with their hands still together!! Pinch me; I must be dreaming.

"Hey Miles," they said at the same time, then looked at each other and chuckled. This was getting creepy.

I stared at them for some explanation but I got nothing so I finally cracked, "Urm, why are two…" I made circles with my fingers at them, "holding hands and…stuff?"

Lilly lifted her head. "Oh this. Well, we're dating!" she exclaimed as they both grinned and swung their arms back and forth. Didn't I ask you to pinch me?

"Is this some sort of joke?" I asked.

"Nope," Oliver continued to grin (which normally would have started to get annoying but I was too ecstatic).

I shrieked, "O my gosh, O my gosh, O my gosh!!! I knew this would eventually happen! Aah, I told you! Didn't I tell you? I so told you! Ok, now y'all have to give me all the details of how this happened, because it is kinda sudden not that I mind of course."

Lilly raised her eyebrows and looked at her boyfriend (whom I may now call him so rightfully!!). She started grinning, then him, until their faces probably started hurting and they burst out laughing. How cute!

"Aww! You guys have to tell me now. I want to laugh too," I pleaded, but that only seemed to make them laugh harder. This whole dating thing was going to be harder than I thought, for I had forgotten that they were both insane.

"We're not—we're—ahhahahaha," Lilly attempted to talk.

I tapped my foot impatiently. "C'mon people, the bell's going to ring anytime soon. I doubt Oliver asking you out was _that_ funny." This only made Lilly nearly collapse with laughter. Not this again.

Luckily, Oliver put his arm around her back to keep her up and said three words, "We're not dating."

I blinked.

Lilly breathed in, "Ahem, April Fool's!" She poked me annoyingly and then laughed with Oliver.

I glared at them. "You guys suck," I said shaking my head.

The bell rang and they tuned and walked to their class, Oliver yelled back, "We'll be expecting our Cherry Cokes at lunch!"

"Whatever," I mumbled. This was unbelievable, I'd been fooled twice in one hour. "I stared at Lilly and Oliver walking off, and turned around to walk to my class, when I realized something. "Hey Oliver, why do you have your hand around Lilly's waist?" I yelled.

They both stopped walking. "Get your hand off me!" Lilly pushed his hand off as Oliver tried to defend himself. I walked away giggling. Oh yeah, that was worth the 2 bucks.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. We Like To Party

**Note: Stupid internet...yep, still not working sorry. I'll try to get hold of my parents' laptops more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'We Like To Party' by the Vengaboys…they do. And while we're at it I don't own Hannah Montana either, but you should know that.**

"Two cherry Cokes for my two best buds," I said cheerfully as I slid the bottles towards Lilly and Oliver as we sat around our lunch table.

"Why thank you. Can a math and a history class really make you that cheerful? Or is there a French exchange student I should know about?" Lilly smiled as she opened her drink.

I rolled my eyes and fixed my magenta hair band. It's not because I was running late this morning that I wasn't going to look cute! "No, no there's no French exchange student…that I know about. And Math and History sucked—you should know you have History with me. I'm cheerful because after rudely finding out that today was April 1st, I remembered that means that two weeks from now…" I grinned and trailed off because they knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Oh bother," Lilly set down her drink.

"Oh yea, huh," Oliver pretended to have just remembered even though I'm sure that's all he's probably been thinking about, "Somebody's going to get their license!" Oliver gave Lilly a squeeze, then did that 'swoosh' move he does with his hair and put his grey hood on. Why he'd fix his hair just to cover it is beyond me, but what do I really care?

"Yup, yup, April 16th – Lilly's sweet 16!" I grinned, "That means we need to go shopping for party clothes, decorations, and stuff. How exciting!"

"Oh double bother, I don't want a party," Lilly whined and said something else but I was too busy thinking. Her two favorite colors were royal purple and olive green, so I could easily get confetti of both colors, and 'Happy Birthday' balloons too. Now as for the cake…shoot, what's her favorite flavor?

"Vanilla or chocolate?" I asked her.

"Miley," she started whining again.

"Ooh, or strawberry?"

"Miley!" she yelled.

I snapped out of my planning, "What?"

"I just said I didn't want a party."

"Oh…okay, then," I shrugged. I guess I could get her an ice cream cake; everybody likes ice cream cakes, right?

She was staring at me, "You're still planning me a party, aren't you?"

"Nuh-uh," I lied.

"She likes strawberry-topped vanilla cakes," Oliver said. Lilly glared at him, "Not that it matters since you won't be having a party….or anything." She rolled her eyes.

I asked him, "So, do you know what you're going to get her yet?"

A small grin grew on Oliver's face, and if I didn't know better I'd say he was blushing. "Yup," he playfully pulled Lilly's green beanie over her face.

Fixing her beanie she said, "Oh please. Besides a car, from my parents of course, I don't really want any presents. You don't have to get me anything Ollie." What a lie, you should see her every time she opens a present from Oliver; like a kid in a candy-store—with a credit card.

He shrugged and said convincingly, "Oh, well in that case, okay, I won't."

Lilly's head snapped up as her eyes widened—the candy store was shutting down—and I stared Oliver down."…You're still going to get her something, aren't you?

He smiled mischievously for a sec, but only to give Lilly another squeeze, "Duh! And you'll love it." Lilly let out a small breath of relief.

Oliver stood up to throw away his Coke bottle, which he had at some point gulped down. After making sure that the bottle was going to the recycle—I'm no Saint Sarah, but it's the least that I can do and I'm going to do it—I turned to Lilly and gave her my 'you-know-what-I'm-thinking-'cause-you're-thinking-it-too' smile.

She glanced at me, "What?"

"Oh, you know."

"Do I? Because I'm pretty sure I don't."

I sighed, Difficult should be her middle name, "What do you think Ollie's getting you?"

"You mean Oliver..." she corrected me. I'd explain, but I'm not sure how. Long story short, only she calls him Ollie and only he calls her Lillay. And everybody calls me Miley—just saying. She shrugged and started braiding her hair—something she always did when anxious or excited or bored, "I don't know, probably another charm for my bracelet." She shook her wrist. Oliver had gotten it for her as a Christmas present and I had given her the charms 'L, R, T' for Lillian Rose Truscott. In addition, she had a charm of a purple monkey that she bought gosh-knows-where because, I quote, 'Eep, it's my favorite animal and color _together_!' See what I have to deal with here?

"Oh, I think it's more than a charm," I wiggled my eyebrows.

I witnessed a small smile escape her lips before she said dully, "You go right ahead thinking that. I'm happy to know I'm getting anything." Before I could respond she gave me a warning look to halt all conversation because Oliver was coming back.

"The nearest recycle bin is like at the other end of the cafeteria!" Oliver complained as both Lilly and I rolled our eyes." And now the bell is going to ring in 5..4..3..2……1," the bell ending lunch and sending us all to different classes rang.

Lilly raised her eyebrows, "You need better hobbies." We said goodbye to each other and went our separate ways.

**Wasn't that a short and boring chapter? I'm sorry, it's really just kind of a filler, but don't worry there's going to be some excitement coming, trust me. =**** –Camy.**


	5. Halftime

Cupid Herself

**Note: I had a hard time making up my mind with this chapter, so this is my final answer…I think. Lol Anydoodles, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Dude I don't own Hannah Montana, ok?! No I don't have anger issues, you have non-listening issues.**

The bell ending our last class of the day rang. Lilly, Oliver, and I all had the same class for our 4th period on B days, which was good considering how boring English with Mr. Bore—I mean Mr. Moor was.

"Well that was fabulously boring," I groaned.

"Very monotonous," Oliver yawned.

"Monotonous, huh? So you do pay attention," Lilly joked and Oliver nudged her. We walked up to our lockers to unload our backpacks.

"Are you excited about your first game today?" he asked Lilly.

Lilly leaned back on her locker, "Are you kidding I totally can't wait! I'm kinda nervous, of course, but I'm excited we're starting again!" She tightened up her high ponytail which contained two pink braids she had attached, and then pushed up the pink long sleeves that were under her lime green shirt. Lilly's style and confidence always amazed me. Of all things, right?

"Oh yeah your first soccer game is today," I said putting my math book in my locker.

"Yup, do you think you'll be able to make it?" she asked for the 500th time today, which didn't bother me because somehow I kept forgetting.

I ran my fingers through my curls, "Well, I'll try."

"And that would be exactly what you said about all my games during winter," Oliver said, "No show."

"Hey you know I really tried to make it to your last game but I had a--," I lowered my voice, "Hannah thing." Oliver shrugged and pushed up the purple long sleeves under his purple-patterned white shirt, closed his locker, and then wiped the sweat from under his bangs. Lilly and I did the same, except I didn't need to wipe sweat off because unlike these skaters I knew that April in Malibu meant spaghetti straps and my super cute navy short shorts. "Either way I'm sure Oliver will be able to make your game Lils," I tried to reassure her. Seriously this is why she has two best friends.

Lilly chuckled, "Of course he'll be there, he's the student coach." I stared at her. "You know, the guy that helps Coach Delilah out," she said as if I was stupid.

"Yes, Lilly I know," I totally lied. I know that a soccer ball is round with black pentagons or something, and that's good enough for me.

We walked out and I headed home as Oliver and Lilly went to the field. "The game starts in 1 ½ hour," Lilly yelled back at me. I nodded and walked on.

"Hey Oliver," I gave him a side hug.

He glanced at me for barely a second, "Hey you made it!"

"Yea, Jackson was driving his new girlfriend Shirley to cheer practice so I got him to drop me off," I explained as I found Lilly in the sea of white and blue soccer girls which wasn't too hard because a) She had the ball and b) Oliver was looking right at her.

This time he managed to pry his eyes off the field for about 3 seconds (I counted), "Jackson has a girlfriend? A _cheerleader_ girlfriend?"

"_Head_ cheerleader girlfriend. I think she might have suffered some major concussion, I mean why else would you go out with Jackson?" We laughed and he re-focused on the game. The ball was somewhere in the middle, then some blonde chick super kicked it up to where Lilly was and we went crazy cheering for her. Just as she got close enough to the goal to take a shot the referee blew two long whistles and everybody stopped.

"Are you kidding me? Dang it!!" Oliver and many others yelled.

The girls started walking off the field. "What happened? Is the game already over?" I asked.

"No, that was the end of the first half, and that shot could have broken the 1-1 tie," Oliver explained.

Lilly ran to us, "Miley, you made it!" I gave her a side-hug because she was covered in dirt and smelled like sweat; I love her but sweat sharing ain't my thing. She turned to Oliver, "Oh my goodness can you believe it? I was _this_ close! _This_ freakin' close!!" He hugged her, being a boy he didn't mind sweat and dirt, and gave her some words of encouragement.

Lilly went to sit with the rest of her team around their coach as she talked to them, which is when I realized that the blond girl who super kicked the ball earlier was actually Saint Sarah. Who knew? When their coach was done speaking, Lilly asked Oliver to bring her some water…and things basically went downhill from there. He took a bottle from the ice box, and spilled about half of it out. He then took another bottle that wasn't in the ice box and filled the iced one with it. From some bag, I'm guessing Lilly's, he took a purple hair tie out and put it around the bottle. This was all very interesting to watch but I had to ask, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Fixing Lilly a water bottle," he said plainly so I raised my eyebrow. He sighed, "She doesn't like it too cold which is why I make it half cold-half warm, and then to differentiate her bottle from others I put her lucky hair tie around it." As if I was supposed to know that!

Some guy standing behind us ruffled his hair and teased him, "You are so whipped, my good man."

"Shut up Mike," Oliver rolled his eyes and threw the bottle to Lilly. She just snatched it from the ground like a frog captures a fly. I could tell she was trying to act like a major disturbance wasn't happening right before her eyes. Chicken.

"It's okay, Oken," Mike continued, "Everybody does things for their laday; just some more than others." He sat down beside Oliver which I knew as not a good idea considering the mood he had just put him in.

Without looking at him, Oliver shoved him off, "Bench is for team members only." I for sure wasn't going to be the one to mention that I wasn't part of the team and had been sitting there.

I just stood there paralyzed as Mike's face turned red hot and he slowly stood up. I looked at Lilly, whose eyes were wide open with fear. She mouthed, 'Do something.' What the heck was I supposed to do? _She_ was the reason they were fighting in the first place! _She_ should 'do something'. But _noo_, Missy I-think-I-hold-the-world-at-my-fingertips just sat there and watched. She may be able to get Oliver to go to the end of the world to get her the perfect water bottle but she ain't got the whole world whipped. But of course I wouldn't say this out loud because she's my best friend, I need anger management, and I don't want to start a fight. That's when I realized that I was breathing hard and the whole bench was staring at me. Crap. "Please tell me I didn't just rant out loud."

Mike nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, "Tough luck kid," and walked away. So he comes here, interrupts a happy day, and then just walks off? Who does that?!

I looked at Oliver because I knew I didn't want to look at Lilly. He rubbed the back of his neck then le my eyes to Lilly's glares. I hope she knows that she can't actually burn me alive with those.

So this would be the time I'd say something very apologetic yet I couldn't think of a thing. C'mon Miley, talk! I do it all the time, don't I? Well I just stood there like an idiot. "Uh, Lils..—"

The ref blew his dumb whistle again and the team went back on the field. I called to her but she abruptly cut me off, "Don't talk to me."

Hm, soccer, fun sport—except for the halftime part.

I called Jackson to come pick me up at the park nearby. There was no point in staying. I came to watch Lilly, she currently hated my guts, and this all frustrated me so much I felt like crying. Jackson reluctantly agreed to miss the rest of his girlfriend's practice—he may be irritating but he's great big brother. I nodded goodbye to Oliver, and he gave me a small comforting smile to let me know that Lilly just need a cooling period then it should all be alright.

Such a sweet boy, Oliver is. I really don't get why Lilly won't just date him already because if she doesn't hurry someone might just snatch him from right underneath her nose.

Oh my, I did not just think that.

But wait a second, maybe it's not such a bad thing that I did. Ooh, Miley's got an idea!

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Please don't kill me; I gave you a long chapter didn't I? You review, and I'll write. Deal or no deal?**

**X & Os Camy.**


	6. Chapter 5 Preview

Chapter 5 –

Chapter 5 –

Note: Yep, only a preview, meaning there's more to come. Why? Cuz I have a disorder called "Overly Changing My Mind" and I erased half the chapter when I was done. Hahah, sorry. Either way, I hope you like it so far, they're be more to come in a bit

It's been a week since the whole 'ranting-out-loud-during-halftime' situation, and since then things have been going…well, I'll let you figure that out for yourself.

You see, we're reading this novel in English called _The Great Jones_ and the main character's name of course is Jones. Oliver Jones. No problem at all with that until when Mr. Moor asked the class clown, Trevor, what Oliver's secret lover's name was (he meant in the book), of course Trevor had to answer with a stupid grin on his face, "Uh…Lilly."

The class erupted with snickers and other immature motions. That is except for two VERY unhappy students. Luckily, the bell rang and Oliver smacked his book shut and headed out. Lilly and I watched him stomp off but when Lilly sighed in a 'widow-who-just-realized-she's-alone-in-the-world' type of way, I'm guessing he felt bad because he stopped his angry stomp. He turned around and gave her the same look he had given me at the game…except different. Yea, it still said 'Everything'll be a-okay' but it also seemed to say something else that I think only Lilly could understand.

Either way since then I started noticing something odd. Like 2 days ago after school…

"Can I come home with you today?" Lilly asked me at out lockers.

"Sure, but don't you and Oliver always go skating on Thursdays?" I asked putting my books away. Lilly and Oliver had so many traditions it literally took me a whole year to remember them all.

She slowly nodded, "Yeah…but he's going to the movies with his…_cousin_."

She had a hating tone in her voice she said cousin so I asked, "Who's his cousin?"

"…Mike Nicholson."

I choked on my spit for a second then stared at her. For a slip second she looked like she was about to cry but then she resumed her nodding. I couldn't believe that jerk was his cousin!! Okay, fine. But Oliver was going to the movies with _him_ instead of doing his favorite hobby with his best friend?! That ain't right.

That was Strike 1. The next day at lunch, when I joined Lilly and Oliver, he was munching down an apple and she didn't have anything. On top of that they were having the most impersonal conversation. How impersonal? They were talking about the weather! _Not_ a Lilly and Oliver type of conversation. Something was up.

I sat down beside Lilly, "So…what's going on?"

"Sarah and I are going to go to Rico's for lunch. Wanna come?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I looked at Oliver who was focused on his apple chewing, "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head, "Mark, a couple of his buddies, and I are going to play some soccer."

I raised my eyebrow and replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah I forgot about your new best friend Mark." It was a pointless comment since he ignored me and Lilly pulled me toward Sarah carelessly leaving Oliver behind. Strike 2. It was time to intervene.

Today was Saturday so Lilly and I shopped for party clothes and whatnot. Today I was gonna ask her what the heck was going on, and hey, while I was it maybe I could put my plan to execution.

"Alright, what do you think about these capris with this hoodie and the orange converse I have at home?" Lilly held up light green capris and a faded brown hoodie. I thought she'd look like an upside down tree on fire but right now was not the time.

I shook my head, "So what's Oliver up to this Sat.?"

She shrugged, I don't know, I haven't talked to him since Friday at school. How fun is _this_ shirt!" She held up a grey shirt with neon magenta, blue, and green splats all over it.

I eyed her, "Since when do you not talk to him for a whole day?"

"It hasn't been a _day_ yet, I'm sure I'll talk to him tonight. Now, if I get this shirt, what color would—"

I lost my patience, "Lilly, that shirt's ugly! Tell me now, what's going on between you and Oliver?!"

She sighed, "Nothing."

"Oh really. You guys haven't been talking all week. Unless you count them weather talks y'all have been doing."

"I know…"

There was something she didn't want to talk about, so I was going to have to pry it out of her. "Are you two fighting?"

She thought for a second then chuckled, "Nah, Ollie and I aren't fighting. Look don't worry about it, it's just….nothing." I eyed her for a couple more seconds but she just winked and continued her outfit search. I wasn't convinced, but I still had a plan.


	7. All Things They Said

Chapter 5 – All Things They Said

It's been a week since the whole 'ranting-out-loud-during-halftime' situation, and since then things have been going…well, I'll let you figure that out for yourself.

You see, we're reading this novel in English called _The Great Jones_ and the main character's name of course is Jones. Oliver Jones. No problem at all with that until when Mr. Moor asked the class clown, Trevor, what Oliver's secret lover's name was (he meant in the book), of course Trevor had to answer with a stupid grin on his face, "Uh…Lilly."

The class erupted with snickers and other immature motions. That is except for two VERY unhappy students. Luckily, the bell rang and Oliver smacked his book shut and headed out. Lilly and I watched him stomp off but when Lilly sighed in a 'widow-who-just-realized-she's-alone-in-the-world' type of way, I'm guessing he felt bad because he stopped his angry stomp. He turned around and gave her the same look he had given me at the game…except different. Yea, it still said 'Everything'll be a-okay' but it also seemed to say something else that I think only Lilly could understand.

Either way since then I started noticing something odd. Like 2 days ago after school…

"Can I come home with you today?" Lilly asked me at out lockers.

"Sure, but don't you and Oliver always go skating on Thursdays?" I asked putting my books away. Lilly and Oliver had so many traditions it literally took me a whole year to remember them all.

She slowly nodded, "Yeah…but he's going to the movies with his…_cousin_."

She had a hating tone in her voice she said cousin so I asked, "Who's his cousin?"

"…Mike Nicholson."

I choked on my spit for a second then stared at her. For a slip second she looked like she was about to cry but then she resumed her nodding. I couldn't believe that jerk was his cousin!! Okay, fine. But Oliver was going to the movies with _him_ instead of doing his favorite hobby with his best friend?! That ain't right.

That was Strike 1. The next day at lunch, when I joined Lilly and Oliver, he was munching down an apple and she didn't have anything. On top of that they were having the most impersonal conversation. How impersonal? They were talking about the weather! _Not_ a Lilly and Oliver type of conversation. Something was up.

I sat down beside Lilly, "So…what's going on?"

"Sarah and I are going to go to Rico's for lunch. Wanna come?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I looked at Oliver who was focused on his apple chewing, "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head, "Mark, a couple of his buddies, and I are going to play some soccer."

I raised my eyebrow and replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah I forgot about your new best friend Mark." It was a pointless comment since he ignored me and Lilly pulled me toward Sarah carelessly leaving Oliver behind. Strike 2. It was time to intervene.

Today was Saturday so Lilly and I shopped for party clothes and whatnot. Today I was gonna ask her what the heck was going on, and hey, while I was it maybe I could put my plan to execution.

"Alright, what do you think about these capris with this hoodie and the orange converse I have at home?" Lilly held up light green capris and a faded brown hoodie. I thought she'd look like an upside down tree on fire but right now was not the time.

I shook my head, "So what's Oliver up to this Sat.?"

She shrugged, I don't know, I haven't talked to him since Friday at school. How fun is _this_ shirt!" She held up a grey shirt with neon magenta, blue, and green splats all over it.

I eyed her, "Since when do you not talk to him for a whole day?"

"It hasn't been a _day_ yet, I'm sure I'll talk to him tonight. Now, if I get this shirt, what color would—"

I lost my patience, "Lilly, that shirt's ugly! Tell me now, what's going on between you and Oliver?!"

She sighed, "Nothing."

"Oh really. You guys haven't been talking all week. Unless you count them weather talks y'all have been having."

"I know…"

There was something she didn't want to talk about, so I was going to have to pry it out of her. "Are you two fighting?"

She thought for a second then chuckled, "Nah, Ollie and I aren't fighting. Look don't worry about it, it's just….nothing." I eyed her for a couple more seconds but she just winked and continued her outfit search. I wasn't convinced, but I still had a plan.

"Okay, so I know I have a black-striped white hoodie, but _this_ is a white-striped black hoodie, so I can get it right?" Lilly asked. I raised my eyebrows; this is what I'd been enduring for the last past 2 hours. You'd think I was the crazy shopper—and I am—but I was continuously thinking about what might be going on between Lilly and Oliver. I shrugged. "Well won't it go well with that silver halter dress…shirt…thing you picked out for me?"

I looked at the silver halter dress in question that I had forced Lilly to put in the basket. She thought it was too short, which is why she kept calling it a shirt. Well sorry if I was hoping for her to have a cute outfit for her party. Now she was about to ruin it with a hoodie. Skaters these days. "Uh…I guess I could let you have that…but no converse or sweatbands or beanies!"

"No heels either."

"What? But I saw these really cu—"

"Flats."

We had a 3 second stare down, but I finally caved, "Fine."

We were about to go the cashier when we heard someone very familiar say, "Don't you already have a black-striped hoodie?"

It was Oliver. Well, well, surprise, surprise. No kidding, Lilly could barely respond, "It's…it's not…well, this is…white-striped…hoodie." They both just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I just stood there like a chameleon, just merging in with the carpet.

I 'accidentally' cleared my throat, which made Lilly look away and Oliver looked down. Woops, my bad, I had ruined the moment but 'the moment' was becoming too dang long. I could tell Lilly wanted to ask him something because I wanted to ask him the same thing. Good thing one of us had guts (me of course), "So, whatcha doing here?"

Lilly looked at him anticipating his answer and Oliver looked everywhere but at me or her, "You know, chilling and, uh, shopping."

I raised my eyebrow, "Alone? In the girl section? Of Hollister?" I had to drag Lilly in here, so there's no way Oliver would just wander in for "chilling and, uh, shopping". Even Lilly didn't seem to believe him.

He glared at me, except he was looking at the ground. He did a quick glance around again then unexpectedly said, "Lilly, can I talk to you?"

Lilly looked all startled again, which makes sense considering they hadn't _talked_ talked all week. "Um, well, yeah, sure, I guess."

She waited for him to talk but he didn't say anything. He started lightly tapping his foot then glanced at me. That was my cue, "Oh! Look! Dairy Queen's…yum." Forget singing I should be an actress. Not. I walked out and then went back in by the guys section. I stood hidden where I could perfectly hear them. Don't you scold me for eavesdropping; you know you want to know what they're talking about too.

"So…" Lilly said slightly impatient.

"Look, I'm sorry for Monday or Tuesday or whatever day it was."

Lilly shrugged, "It's not like you yelled at me or anything."

"Still, I feel horrible for thinking we should stop hanging out as much. It's just…sometimes, Mark, and every other jerk manages to get to my head."

Lilly shrugged again. Was she having a shrugging party?? Oh sorry, no comment from me, you want the conversation. Mum's the word. "It's alright." And she mumbled, "I guess."

"No, it's not. We haven't talked all week! Why? Because I was being an idiot who couldn't take a teasing or two." Oliver was so angry he looked like was about to burst.

I think Lilly noticed too because she started stepping closer to him until she realized that she was so close she might as well hug him. And she did. So the rest was hard to understand since she was talking into his shoulder. I'll try to translate, "Ollie, you're my bestest friend since kindergarten and I'll love having you by my side no matter what anyone says." She stepped back, "Because crayons do that too me." And they cracked up.

Awwwwwwwwwww. They're such dorks, it makes me cry! Forget my plan, forget everything. If they never decide to date I don't care, they're best friends and I shouldn't alter that.

I wiped my tears and walked back to them. Lilly raised her eyebrow at me and I remembered I was supposed to be at Dairy Queen's. "Oh, um, did you guys want something?"

They chuckled then both said at the same time, "Mm, a medium M&M blizzard."

I smiled as we walked to the ice cream shop; it was great to have them back.


	8. He Said, She Said

Chapter 6 – He Said, She Said

**Note: Ah, new chapter! Finally right? Sorry about that. Enjoy ) I hate the ending but yeah, I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer: Uh, yeah 'He Said, She Said' by Ashley the Tizz not meh :P**

11:30am. I don't know what's more depressing – the fact that it had only been 10 minutes since I last looked at the clock or the fact that there was a whole hour left of class. No class went slower than World History with Mrs. Myers. Whether it was the fact that it was the class right before lunch or maybe that I could care less about what she rambled on. What did I care what happened in China hundreds of years ago?

I heard Lilly's head fall to her desk two seats in front of me and did the same. I ripped a paper out of my binder and wrote '3-way chat' across the top, and then I wrote '_30 minutes down. 1 __HOUR__ to go!! siiiigh_'. I folded the paper up as small as it could go and threw it over Oliver's shoulder. We didn't take notes in history—we passed them. We didn't even bother to make it discreet, because besides being incredibly short, Mrs. Myers was as blind as a bat with a handkerchief over its eyes.

Oliver looked startled by the arrival of the note, but then unfolded it and scribbled something onto it. A few seconds later I heard Lilly squeal—heck, the whole class heard her squeal—she had received the note. I giggled to myself as Mrs. Myers asked her if all was okay.

A couple of minutes later I received the note, it read: **(AN: Miley – italicized, Oliver – bold, Lilly – underlined)**

_30 minutes down. 1 __HOUR__ to go!! siiiigh_

**ya dont say. this is a slow and unusual punishment what did I ever do to the world 2 deserve this?**

u existed? Ahaha

**rude much**

thats what you get for poking me awake. ur lucky we're in class id kill u right about now. 

**well you're lucky I exist and could that squeal get any higher Lils?**

Shut up. 

hows it goin back there miles? in other words, oliver stop talking.

**mean to the bone she is. **

**Whens your nxt concert? I miss my mike costumes p **

I rolled my eyes. Lilly and Oliver always had a tendency to get carried away with these notes. I wrote a response, and then passed it back to Oliver. When Lilly opened it after Oliver, she exclaimed (I think louder than she meant to), "Oh my gosh, you idiot!"

Mrs. Myers turned around, "Excuse me?"

I thought Lilly was going to have a heart attack, "N-n-n-no, no not—not you. I just, uh, nothing. Nothing at all." Mrs. Myers turned back to the board as Lilly frantically wrote onto the note. Oliver couldn't stop laughing, and I couldn't wait to know what was going on. After being excluded from the conversation for a while again, I finally got it back:

_Wow seems like u guys have been havin fun w/o me_

_Oliver if this note falls into the wrong hands u will be road meat._

_And next dates in may I think…_

**well havent we all been drinkin from the mean fountain? & it's not like I said hey MILEY whens your next HANNAH MONATANA concert! Geesh take a chill pill….& mays really far away (**

OMG U IDIOT! I cant believe I said that out loud, but honestly Ollie ur a donut.

**what r u talking about crazy?**

**Oh crap.**

yea. good job & ur writin in pen. Smooth oken

**Well if ud stop yelling things out maybe we wont get caught & this wont get confiscated**

Well maybe if ud stop flirting with bridget & pass the note to miley we'd all be fine.

**im not flirting w/ anyone. 2) that's Carmen…bridgets her twin, I can tell cuz she flicks her hair more**

pass the note 2 miley before I puke.

**U jealous brat, its not like I complain when u go gaga over eric**

I DO NOT dont try 2 spread ur shame onto me

**Fine w/e**

Yes fine then drop it.

If I had gotten this earlier, I would have yelled at Oliver for writing so obviously my secret, but I realized that there were more complicated things afoot that I wasn't sure I should take part in. I simply wrote '_Miley was here ) go on w/o me…I dont mind.' _I was about to pass it back forward when Bridget, or Carmen, purposely dropped her pencil and even though it actually landed by Lilly, Oliver leaned as far forward as he could to pick it up. She said thank you as she flicked his hair and he flashed a smile.

I quickly unfolded the paper to add, '_PS. Oliver u are SO flirting w/ Bridget!_' and passed it to him.

He thought for a second, wrote something short, and then passed it to Lilly.

She ripped it to pieces.

The bell rang and I stuck my binder into my backpack and gathered all the stars I had folded up from scraps of line paper. Lilly had spent weeks trying to teach me how, and when I finally mastered them, I couldn't stop. As I packed, I heard Lilly and Oliver laughing. Wait, weren't they supposed to be fighting? I walked over to them. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Ok, so, I asked Oliver what he was doing tonight. He replied...PIZZA! Hahahaha," Lilly explained in between laughter. I didn't get it.

"See, I thought she said 'what are you having for lunch'—," Oliver also tried to explain.

"—which I'm not sure how he got from 'What are you doing tonight'! Isn't that hilarious?" Lilly exclaimed as they both continued laughing exclaiming 'PIZZA!' every other laugh. I hang out with crazy people.

We walked towards our lockers to switch off our books. "Okay, really, what are you doing tonight? Both of you." Lilly asked Oliver and I.

"I'm not busy, but I have to baby-sit Slow; my parents decided to ditch us for dinner," Oliver said.

"Slow?" I asked.

"He's talking about his little bro," Lilly said.

I didn't want to seem like I was too behind, "Scott?"

"No…Steven," Lilly chuckled. I knew it started with an S.

"Steven Luke Oken. S-L-O. Slow." Oliver explained. Lilly giggled, she found it funny. I just, uh, yeah, didn't. "Anyways, why do you ask?" I thought she had asked me too, but she probably only did that out of courtesy.

"I wanted to go watch that one movie that came out today. I guess we can go watch it tomorrow, and you and I can just hang at your house today." I think she was actually looking at me when she said that.

"You talking to me?" I asked for certainty.

"Yeah!" She laughed as if it was the most obvious thing. Well, excuse me.

It was all very interesting. Lilly and Oliver knew each other since preschool and I came halfway through 7th grade. They knew just about every detail of each other's lives and mine, but everyday I felt like I was learning something new about them. Not that I mind—Oh, don't get me wrong, I love these stories Lilly tells me, but it kind of sucks being behind all the time after a while. Yet, with all that lovely friendship Lilly and Oliver have, they're always fighting about the dumbest thing. Like today's note. Yes, today's note. "What does it matter who the other likes with you two? Are you attached at the hip or something?"

Oliver looked at me funny, "Uh, what?"

I realized that I had just made a sudden outburst. They couldn't read my thoughts. "You freaking out about Carmen and you about Eric. What does it matter who the other likes? Y'all never care about who I like." They just stared at me. Lilly opened her mouth but all that came out was a bunch of stammering, so she closed it. Oliver scratched his head. Had I asked too much? It really seemed like a simple question to me. Wait a sec, were they blushing? A grin grew on my face; I put my arms on both their shoulders, "Oh, okay then, you don't have to tell me anything. I've got it. It's a friendship thing, right? Right. So no problem, really, I understand."

"You're getting ideas," Lilly complained.

"Me? No way. Never…." I lied.

Oliver took my hand off his shoulder, "Okay, I'm getting out of here before this goes further than needed. I'll be in the cafeteria. Usual table."

"You're crazy," Lilly shook her head.

"Well, I just think about this way. You guys have been friends since preschool. Why do you fight so dang much?"

"Actually we've only been friends since kindergarten…"

"Yeah, details, details, wait no—you said that whole crayon thing happened in preschool." Was there something else I was out of the loop about?

"Yeah, but I never said we were friends." She planned on stopping there. Hah, but I didn't.

I raise my eyebrow, "Do tell."

All right, so Lilly and Oliver have always lived where they live now—almost next to each other, but they didn't know it. 'What are you blind?' is what I had to say about that but apparently their moms had very different work times so they never got to see each other near their homes. Now little Lilly and Little Oliver went to the same preschool. They weren't best friends, they weren't enemies. They were just people who knew of each others existence and hung out here and then. On the first spring day—yes, Lilly remembered down to the day—Oliver brought a new pack of amazing crayons. The sixty-four pack _with_ the sharpener (she finds this detail very important). Everyone was amazed by his crayons, and Little Oliver (okay I'm gonna stop say that now) was milking it, which doesn't sound very different from current Oliver. Anyways according to her, he told her that she was pretty and if she held his hand for the day he'd let her borrow his crayons whenever. But when everybody saw them holding hands, they made horrible fun of him so he lied to them by saying she was the one that had a crush on him. So then people made fun of her, she cried, and Oliver apologized. Lilly's mom got a new job with the same hours as Oliver's and they realized how close they lived to each other and from then on became inseparable. And I thought they were crazy now.

"Wow," I said. "Is that why you guys bicker so much?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess you can't love without fighting a bit, right?" I stopped walking and looked at her with my eyes wide open. "Wait, what, no. That's not what I meant, I meant friendship love. You know that?" I nodded with a grin on my face. "Crap. Let's get some lunch before I say something else you take the wrong direction."

Cupid was so back to work!

**Blah. Review? Please?) Lovely. xoxCamy (and me, acoldsky, for betaing and uploading it for camy.. shh)**


	9. It's Her Third Nature

Chapter 7 – It's Her Third Nature

**Note: Omg, I updated before next year! Lol. Well this is a short chapter anyways. Enjoy :D Can I thank acoldsky enough for updating these for me? So a big WOOT to her! :P**

"Dude Oliver, I can't say it enough times but your new Vans are amazing!" Lilly exclaimed for the 25th time today. And I wasn't even exaggerating. He had new black slip-up Vans which had a yellow skateboarder on the front and random symbols all over the shoe. It was nice, but not worth the praise Lilly gave it. That is, in my opinion. We were walking home after a long Wednesday—well, I was going to Lilly's house.

"Talking about shoes…," I started.

"Oh, please no," Oliver said.

I told him to shut up and continued on. "So I was thinking about shoes to go with your birthday dress," I said, "And I saw these _adorable_ ones. They're not flats, but they're not exactly _heel _heels either…." Lilly raised her eyebrows. "They're wedges."

"Bah." She rejected the idea.

"But Lils, they're SO cute! And they're totally not too high, you'll love them!" I tried to convince her.

"You're wearing a dress for your birthday?" Oliver asked. He didn't sound disgusted, just surprised—and slightly amused.

"Don't even get me started," Lily said, "but at least I have a hoodie to wear with it. And Miley, I guess I can at least check them out." I exclaimed a small shriek of happiness.

"Okay back to tonight. Lots of people say it's a really good movie so I'm excited," Lilly said happily.

I nodded but Oliver looked confused, "What?"

"Remember? The movies…? Tonight." She reminded him.

"That's tonight? As in _this_ night? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I completely forgot! Oh goodness I can't believe I forgot!" He was freaking out.

I laughed, "It's okay. Your mom will be fine with it anyways."

"Uh, actually, I'm kind of busy tonight."

"No way. What with?" If I didn't know what was going on with Oliver, it made sense. If Lilly didn't know what was going on with him, something was up.

"I'm going to be…going to Starbucks." We could both tell he was either lying or hiding something. Or both.

Lilly played with it anyway. "Okay. Then we'll stop by Starbucks and then go to the movies."

Oliver rubbed his arm; he was trapped, "Uh…."

"Just tell us what's up!" I yelled. Lilly nodded smiling at my impatience.

He sighed, "Carmen and Bee asked me to hang at Starbucks with them later today." I could tell he now wanted to run to a corner and hide. He should.

"With both of them?" I asked more curious than mad.

He shrugged, "I guess. Carmen's the one that asked and then Bee wanted to tag along so…" He looked at Lilly, as much as he wanted to run and hide, he (and I) wanted to know what she was thinking that made her glare at him so.

"Who the heck is Bee?" She wasn't yelling, but even her calm tone was scary right now.

"B-Bridget." I was going to burst out laughing; I've never seen Oliver this afraid.

She intensified her glare, "Why do you call her Bee?" Her voice came out almost monotonous.

Not only was he afraid, but Oliver was extremely confused with the questions Lilly asked. I must say I was too. "Well, I called her Bridget until she said 'You can call me Bee', so I do, but don't worry about it I'll call Carmen and tell her I'm hanging out with you guys."

Lilly's body twitched so she clinched her fists, "No. Just go." I frowned at her but she kept her eyes on Oliver's. I decided to keep quiet.

"No, really, I do wanna go with you g—"

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE—," Lilly realized she was yelling and gulped, "before you made plans with those--," she took another breath, "Those twins."

"Lilly…" Oliver started.

"WHAT?!" Lilly spat. She'd officially lost her grip. "You know Oliver you really piss me off sometimes, you know that? Like for what reason would Carmen _and_ Bridget go out with you?? And to top it off, you completely blow off OUR plans? Well, then FINE, like I care!" A tear rolled down her eye, she angrily wiped it off. I put my hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. She wasn't crying out of sadness, she just couldn't handle her emotions.

Oliver wasn't completely frightened anymore; his anger was surfacing, "Lilly what is it and your jealousy these days? I just forgot, I'd totally cancel it. Well at least I was _going_ to…forget that now."

My mouth dropped, now he was just being horrible, "Oliver! Cut the crap!"

"Forget it Miles," Lilly sighed, "You just go to your double date. I don't even feel like going to the movies anymore. I might talk to you whenever you get back." She turned and headed home.

Oliver's anger disappeared, he was now confused. Again. "Did she just decide to stop being mad at me?"

_My_ anger was still present though, "Well someone between you guys had to mature up!" I caught up to Lilly, leaving Oliver stranded and still confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She chuckled, "Yeah. Oliver just has a specialty in driving me nuts. But this time he really got the best of me, huh?"

I laughed along, "Yup, tears _and_ jealousy."

"Well, you know, that's just my third nature," she winked, and skipped up her driveway.

After a second, I called out, "Wait. What's your second nature?" She giggled, and got into her house. "Lilly?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" And I followed in after her.

**Hope ya liked it! XoX Camy**


	10. Jump!

Chapter 8 – Jump

**Enjoyy :D**

Today was the day. If you're wondering what day then obviously you haven't been paying attention. I'll tell you anyways. April 16th, Lilly's Sweet Sixteen had finally arrived. I sat on her bed impatiently flipping through some teen magazine. I couldn't take the hundreds of pictures of Jake, Mikayla, or myself in a blonde wig. "Lilly! Aren't you done yet?" I called to the door that separated me from her bathroom. Her party was in one hour and she'd done every thing to put off dressing up so I forced her into the bathroom with her clothes.

She had accepted to wear the wedges and so with that opportunity I added a whole bunch of other accessories to the outfit. I couldn't wait to see what she'd look like. "Gosh what have you done to me? I look like a bad version of you," she whined from inside the bathroom.

"Hey!"

"No offense." She moaned, "I'd really rather not come out."

I laughed. "So you're going to spend your birthday in your bathroom. Okay then, I'll tell everyone who's been waiting fro this very special day to just go home, and I'll eat that delicious cake all by myself. Happy birthday," I said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'm coming out. Hold back your laughter…" With that she opened the door and stepped out. My mouth practically dropped to the ground. "See I told you," she started to walk back into the bathroom.

I leaped off her bed and dragged her back out. "Are you kidding Lilly you look great! Wow, I-I'm speechless." She had on the silver halter dress and even though it went to right above her knees, she wore black thigh-long leggings under. She had on her short white and black striped hoodie and a black sweatband around her wrist. Her hair was pulled back by a black headband, and she stood tall in the gray slip-on wedges. I let out a cheerful shriek—my job was done.

She shrugged, "If you say so."

The doorbell rang. "It's party time!" I smiled and motioned her to go downstairs.

She shook her head, "No, you go."

"It's _your _party!"

"So?" The doorbell rang again.

"So get your butt down there."

"Not looking like this."

"You look great Lils."

A rock flew in from her window and we heard someone call from outside, "Hey you guys wanna open the door?"

"Oh my gosh, it's Oliver!" She shook her head vigorously, "No way am I coming down."

I looked back and forth between her and the window. "Okay you know what, I'll let Oliver in, but you better be down there, in that dress, in the next 5 minutes. Got it?" I didn't suggest it; it was a command. She quietly nodded and I hopped down the stairs. I heard Lilly collapse on her bed. Lovely.

"Hey, where's Lilly?" Oliver said while giving me a quick hug after opening the door.

"Upstairs. She's a little nervous about her outfit," I explained.

"Ah the dress," Oliver chuckled as he played with one of the balloons.

"Don't you laugh! That's exactly why she's—Hey! There's an idea! You go upstairs, tell her she looks alright and she'll come down."

Oliver frowned, "Why me?"

"Because she cares about what you have to say. Remember yesterday?"

Yesterday Oliver had managed to talk Lilly out of smacking Carmen because she had stood Oliver up for a date with Eric. Ironic much? "That was pretty funny," Oliver chuckled, "I would have let her if Lilly wasn't…Lilly."

As I set up the cake and Oliver ordered the pizza, Lilly came down. I grinned, and she shyly smiled back.

Oliver dropped the phone and his mouth. I'm not even kidding. Lilly looked absolutely terrified. "Lil—You—Wow…" Oliver stammered. I covered my mouth to hold back my very hard laughter.

Lilly bit her lip, "Ya think so?"

Oliver nodded like an idiot, "You look beautiful."

Lilly smiled, "Well, don't get used to it." She came down the rest of the stairs.

"To what?" Oliver asked.

"The so-called 'beauty'" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"What? Lies, you're always a beauty," Oliver said as he pulled her into a tight hug, "Happy Sweet 16th!!"

The doorbell rang. I cleared my throat. "I'll get that for ya, since you're, uh, busy," I winked at her as she stuck out her tongue at me from the other side of Oliver's shoulder. My point is made.

I opened the door to Lilly's parents and her 20-year-old brother Geoffrey. Lilly shrieked with joy because her brother went to college up at UC Davis and since he'd started his sophomore year it was an extremely rare occasion to see him in Malibu.

"Geoffrey!!" Lilly leaped into his arms.

"Hey Lil Helmet head," he glanced at her, "oh wow, or can I not call you that anymore?"

Lilly giggled, "Nah this is just Miley's doing for the day. But I'm still me hence the hoodie and sweatband. Helmet head for life!"

Who proclaims these things? Oh that's right, Lilly does.

"Oken! Helmet head's life companion," Geoffrey gave Oliver props, "Wow you're hair's almost as wild as mine." With that he shook his blonde mane. I must say, for being Lilly's brother, he never ceased to give me tingles. Gosh, I love blond guys. "Hey Miley, the normal one out of you three. I'm sorry you have to hang with these two." I giggled as he gave me hug. Did I always act like this much of an idiot around him? I think I even twirled my hair at some point during this conversation. Goodness Miley, he's 20 _and_ Lilly's brother. And he has some hot girlfriend waiting for him up in Davis. Ugh.

The party basically went on from there as a couple more of Lilly's buds came. When it was time to cut the cake I didn't see Lilly in the room so I guessed she was outside which wasn't a bad idea considering how hot it had become inside with all the bodies dancing and moving around. I made my way to the balcony and was about to call out to her but stopped myself short at the scene I got to witness.

Oliver was standing behind Lilly and he attached a necklace around her neck. I couldn't catch exactly what it looked like but it was shiny. Lilly turned around, "Thank you so much Oliver! It's lovely." She hugged him tightly and never let go. I'm not even kidding.

They stood there in the same hugging position for about ten minutes until Oliver decided to speak up. "Lilly did you fall asleep?" he said jokingly.

She lightly chuckled, "No, I'm staring at the stars. They're pretty tonight."

Oliver separated enough to be able to see Lilly's face, "Not the only ones."

Lilly bit her lip and looked down, and as she looked back up Geoffrey jumped out of nowhere and scared the living crap out of me. After I shooed the laughing blondie away I noticed that Lilly and Oliver were separated and looking my way. Great. "Uh, hey guys, nice seeing you out here," I flubbed, "The, uh, the cake needs cutting. But you take your sweet time; I'll tell them all to hold their horses."

Lilly sighed, "No, it's alright, we're coming."

Dang it, I had ruined what seemed like a very nice moment. I officially disliked Geoffrey. As we walked back inside I caught his eye and he flashed me a smile. I felt tingles again--you can scratch my previous statement.

After the whole blowing the candles ceremony, Lilly secluded herself behind her couch while everybody else enjoyed the cake. As I approached her I noticed that she had a tears rolling down her cheeks and was heavily sighing every other second. I sat down beside her, "What's wrong?"

She sighed. Again. "If this is what you've been looking forward to you are a wicked lady." And with that she cupped her face with her hands and sighed yet again.

I frowned, "Am I supposed to know what you're referring to?"

"Yes."

"Well…I don't."

She gave me a look through her teary eyes that told me I was _really _supposed to know what she was talking about. I racked my brain for something that would currently make her cry yet make me happy. She's my best friend--there is no such thing.

"You know what my second nature is?" She asked.

I knew she knew that I didn't know the answer, so I waited for her to answer herself. When she didn't say anything more though, I had to ask, "What's that?"

She sighed (oh big surprise there), "Falling for him every time he does something sweet even though I know I shouldn't." Somehow I immediately figured out who the 'him' she was referring to was. I couldn't get myself to respond. She continued, "Except this time I think I've fallen hard and for good."

I was pretty positive I knew who she was talking about but I had to make sure, "Are we talking about…Oliver?" I said this carefully just in case I was wrong.

She sighed again (good gracious), "Yeah."

For a second I felt like doing a cartwheel, but then I realized she was right. I wanted to do a cartwheel about something that was making her cry. Super. "Wow, so…what do you plan on doing about it? That is, besides ruining your party for yourself," I said as nicely as possible. This was very difficult to do because inside I was ecstatic. She's finally admitted to liking Oliver!!

She looked at me and crunched her face, "I have to do something?"

I was baffled, "Well yeah you have to do something! As a matter of fact you ought to march right up to him and let him know."

"You want me to destroy our friendship right now?"

"Do not start with me Lilly. This secret love for each other that your both keeping to yourselves is what is destroying your friendship. If you finally confess, you'll date and live happily ever after." Okay maybe that wasn't completely true, but it was the only way to convince the girl.

"Miley, I'm sure that plan worked out well between you and Jake, or Josh, or Trey, or—"

"Get to the point Lils."

"My point is this is _Oliver_ we're talking about."

"So?"

"So I doubt he likes me too."

Suddenly Oliver came leaping over the couch, "I heard my name. You're sitting back here instead of partying over there. And this cake is amazing."

Lilly hurriedly hid her face in her arms to dry her eyes. I rolled my eyes, "Nice to know, Oliver. Now move on."

He acted like he was hurt, and began to walk away when Lilly suddenly stood up and grabbed his wrist. "Do you want to get out of here?"

He locked eyes with her, "Totally. Balcony?"

A small smirk made its way across Lilly's face, "Nah, I have a better idea." With that she dragged him to her backyard and I saw them jump the fence. On the other side of Lilly's backyard was a path that led directly to the beach, so I'm guessing that's where she was headed.

Before following them I quickly found Geoffrey, "Lilly and Oliver are gone. And so am I."

"Okay," he slowly nodded but then started shaking his head, "Wait Lils can't be gone isn't this like…her birthday?"

He became such an idiot when he had a bit to drink. He ran his hand through his blond locks—a cute idiot. "Yes Jeff. This is why I'm following her. Goodbye now."

He laughed to himself, "Only my ex has ever called me Jeff."

I raised my eyebrow, "You guys broke up?"

"Uh-huh, like for a month now."

I grinned. Now how to fix the 5-year difference? Giggling to myself I ran after Lilly and Oliver.

When I got there they were on the other side of the beach and on one of the lower cliffs. I found a palm tree not to far from them and sad under it. It was dark so they wouldn't be able to see me anyways.

As Lilly kicked off her shoes, took off her sweatshirt, and pushed up her leggings, she said, "Remember the last time we were up here?"

Oliver stared at her wondering what she was doing (and I was too), but answered, "Yeah it was in elementary. You told me about this movie you saw where these two people who loved each other jumped off together and thought it'd be super cool to try. But you didn't want to jump off with me," he chuckled," because you said that'd mean you loved me."

Lilly laughed, "Right." She took off her hair band and sweatband and tied her hair back. "So you ready?" From that point I knew exactly where she was going with it.

"To?" Oliver asked.

After a second or two, Lilly put her hand in his and said, "Jump."

Oliver looked at her and she stared straight back at him sincerely. I felt like I was watching a movie it was so cute. He let go of her hand to take off his quickly shirt and then held back to it. With a nod they jumped off yelling at the top of their lungs. And I heard them splash right in. I ran to the beach just in time to see them resurface and then what I thought I would never live to see happen—they kissed. Not just a peck either, but a full on romantic kiss. I had to say something, "You guys are crazy…for each other!"

They glanced my direction grinning and Lilly gave me a thumbs up as they went back underwater.

I don't know if this was in any way my doing, but they're happy, I'm happy. It's all good. Another job well done by Cupid.

**This is in fact the last chapter! Crazy right? I hope you've enjoyed this story. BUT, I know I've said this before but this time it's for real because I've started it already, there's a short epilogue coming up in a few days. Wooh. Love you all for reading and reviewing my stuff and a final thank you to acoldsky woot woot xoxCamy. P.S. Laur(AColdSky) says hi, cause she uploaded this. **


	11. Epilogue For The Last Time

**I told you it was coming. I promised too. I keep my promises. Well...most of them anyways. So here goes, the long anticipated...**

Lilly picks up a rock, and bites her lip as she watches it skip perfectly across the calm beach. I raise my eyebrow as Oliver also tries to skip a rock across the beach but after a mere imitation of a skip it just sinks. Oliver groans, as Lilly and I giggle, and puts his arm around her hips. I pick one up too but because I know I can't make a rock skip even if my life depended on it—I really do hope it never does—I just throw it as far as I can. Oliver holds on to Lilly's hand and I lock arms with her. We all close our eyes to make a wish; this will probably be the last time we'll do so in a long time. I suggest we take a picture, so we end up taking about 20 in all kinds of poses.

Today is the last day of our last summer together. The last time we'll get to walk barefoot through the warm sands of Southwest Spit Pier 9 Beach all together without worrying that it will be forever until it'd happen again. Today feels like the last day of happiness in general because tomorrow Lilly and Oliver are going to LA to attend UCLA and USC, respectively. Luckily for them they are only going to live about 20 minutes away from each other. I'm going to spend this next year around the world on my Hannah Montana World Tour and then I am going to college in Tennessee. Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic about traveling the world and going back home, but the excitement tends to stop at the thought of leaving my best friends.

We lie down by the spot where Lilly and Oliver had dropped their skateboards when we came here. They haven't skated in months because of how busy our senior year had gotten so even though we were already at Rico's for lunch, they drove all the way back home and skated back here. Those are their crazy ideas I am bound to miss.

I go through the pictures we took, deleting the ones in which my thumb covers half the picture or we are too up close. We've all changed so much over the years. Lilly has gotten taller although since we all have, it doesn't even show. Somehow even after living all these years in the blazing sun she never gets any tanner, while my skin just seems to get more golden every day. I stare at a picture I took of Lilly and Oliver. He had her on his back, she had her face squishing onto his, and her recently golden-dyed and layered hair blew in the wind. She's always been a joyful girl but when she's with Oliver her bluish-gray eyes twinkled like the shining sea and her smile seems ten times wider. Oliver's hair has also grown into a shaggy monster you just want to ruffle (which I often do to get on his nerves). He also seems more masculine since he and Lilly started dating…maybe it's from carrying Lilly around so much, I don't know. But his dark brown eyes have a boldness to them making you actually consider taking what he says seriously (Lilly and I still don't bother to). I guess I have also changed a bit. Like I mentioned before, my skin is darker from the sun making me this golden shade I've grown to get used to. As far as physically growing…yeah, I grew. I'm now three-quarters of an inch taller than Oliver (without heels), and never fail to bring it up. I also cut my hair a bit past my shoulders, dyed it a brown mahogany or dark reddish-brownish as my lovely friends like to call it, I have bangs, and I now let it be it's curly self. In fact I wore bangles, layered tank-tops, and a skirt to school one day and Lilly said I looked like a gypsy. Don't ask. Sweet, isn't she? I guess I should be glad she's honest.

Lilly sits up, "We all really need to keep in contact next year and the years to come."

I sit up too, "Of course. I'll try my best to call at appropriate times during my tour, you know because of time zones and what not. I'll definitely keep in constant texting communication. At least you guys are only 20 minutes apart."

Lilly nods, "But we'll still probably not see each other during the school year because our schedules are so different, our jobs, and I'm still thinking of studying abroad in England. The important thing is that we all remain friends."

I raise my eyebrow, "Right…" She looks at me and I look back, and then glance at Oliver, then back at her, and again Oliver. I think I do this like 10 times before she gets it.

She shrugs, "I honestly don't know…" she whispers sadly, "He won't talk about it."

"I heard that," Oliver says from his lying position on the sand.

Lilly rolls her eyes at me and then turns to him, "Well, it's no lie, you won't."

"Your point?" Oliver doesn't sound irritated, he really just in facts sounds like doesn't want to talk about it. Lilly groans, stands up and walks off. Oliver stands up, "Lilly! Don't get mad at me, it's our last day here." This is another part of the growing up I find Oliver's done. During their friendship, he would have probably said something mean, and let her storm off. But he immediately stood up ready to run after her.

While walking Lilly turns to say, "I'm not! I just saw a pretty shell over there," with a wink she continues on toward…'her pretty shell'.

"Wow. So seriously though Oliver. Do you and Lils plan on staying together throughout college even though after a while you'll see less and less of each other?" I ask Oliver as he sits back down.

His shoulders droop, "You know, you might as well say that evil aliens from planets light-years away are going to kidnap us and it wouldn't sound any worse."

I slowly nod. "There's the way to be optimistic!" I say sarcastically. He shrugs. "If you're so worried, why don't you talk to her about it? She's worried too. Why do you think she gave up going to Davis with her brother?"

Oliver shook his head, "Oh gosh, do you have to remind me? I feel like I'm ruining every bit of her life for my own needs."

"It's okay. Her needs _are_ your needs. Well actually, her needs are _you_, but you know what I mean." I put my hand on his shoulder, "She loves you Oliver. You think you'd know that after almost 3 years. Heck, although you both have yet to admit it, you loved each other before that."

He looks back at me with a mischievious smile, and just then Lilly comes back skipping with an actual shell in her hand--and I thought she was making it up. "Hey Lils," Oliver calls her to sit beside him, "Alrighty, close your eyes," he notices me just curiously watching him dig through his pocket, "You too!" I complain but also close my eyes.

About a minute or two later he tells us to open them, and my mouth absolutely drops at the sight of Lilly's hand.

"Lils, I know I barely say it but I really don't want to ever lose you. And with these sudden changes it seems like we are obliged to be apart…but I want to promise you and you to promise me that we'll never grow apart. But…I want to make it official by asking you...," he goes into a kneeling position,"…to marry me. Well a few years from now that is. Just the knowledge that you have this ring, and that it makes me your fiancé will cover my worries. So what do you say?"

Lilly has tears in her eyes. I have tears in my eyes. Just like Oliver to have this plan all along and not mention a thing to anyone. She whispers, "You're crazy Oken."

He shrugs and nods, "I know."

"But that's why I love you isn't it? And will always love you. So, okay."

"Okay?" Oliver repeats almost to make sure.

"Yes," Lilly grinned, "But how on earth did you afford this?"

"My dad loaned a bit." Oliver answers a bit ashamed. Lilly smiles and leans in to kiss him but stops to glance at me, reminded of the talk I had with them junior year about PDA in front of me. I was kidding but since then they never had more than a peck when I was present. Best friends they are, indeed and I love them.

I waved my hand, "Oh, don't even worry about me! You guys are engaged now! Kiss, do whatever you want, go crazy! I'm going to go gather more shells." They are already kissing since the moment I said 'kiss' so I just happily crawl away to sit by the beach and let the small waves wash my feet.

I always take credit for their love, but we all know that it existed before I even met them. The fact that they continue to share it with me (I'm going to be her bridesmaid!!) makes me happier than ever.

**wow sniff I haven't read this in a while. I miss this story, and I hope you like this...finale P xoxCamy**


End file.
